Wrong Turn
by Mr. Jigsaw
Summary: A spin off of the Sin City comics. It has Bob, Mort, Phil, Delia, and Gordo from the comics. The rest are created characters. Plan on making a sequal to it.


**_Wrong Turn  
_**  
This story just shares the title from Frank Miller's Sin City. I don't own any of the characters except for Ace who I created for my friend, and Johnny, Brandon, Mark, and Bill. Every other character is owned by Frank Miller unless stated. City name of Basin City is also owned by Frank Miller.

Cast:  
Ace  
Phil  
Delia  
Gordo  
Bob  
Mort  
Johnny  
Brandon  
Mark  
Bill

Original Writer: Frank Miller

Fictioner: Andy Archbold

Story:  
"Man, can you turn the fucking A.C. on?" said Phil. "It's burning back here." Gordo retaliated with "I barely have enough money for the car's damn fuel, and you want me to turn the A.C. on? Go fuck yourself!" Delia calms Gordo down when she grabbed his hand. "Just turn it on baby, we'll be able to pay for it with the money we'll make from selling the weed to the cops." Gordo kisses her, and says "Alright, I'll turn it on."

30 minutes later-

"Are you sure you wrote the directions correctly Phil?" "Yes I'm sure, you just can't fucking read it. Look over there, get off this exit and make a right." Gordo makes the turn, and after driving for 10 more minutes, they end up in an area that resembles a jungle. "I guess this is the place," says Phil as he gets out of the car. "This place can be a great place to grow some weed you know that?" "We're here to sell, not to grow you dumb ass," answers Delia.

"This is gonna take a while to find the place, I say we each carry a third of the weed and split up. When one of us have found the place, call the other two and we'll meet up with you." Both Delia and Phil agrees with Gordo.

Gordo is the first to leave, and he goes to the North-East. After leaving, Delia and Phil start making out. "I can't believe how fucking dumb he is," states Delia. "Why won't we just leave him here and take the weed with us?" asks Phil.

"Because, by selling it we will have some money and then we can dump him off on the side of the road." They start heading off to the North-West area of the jungle. They have the occasional conversation here and there. After walking around 3 miles into the jungle, they both start getting mad.

"You did write the fucking directions wrong, didn't you?" "What? I wrote exactly what Sergeant Bob told me, so don't blame this on me." "Well, Bob can go fuck himself," Delia stated. "He's a fucking asshole. And I don't like the way you've been lately, you've been changing a lot." "Me? Change? Look at you, I never thought of you as the kind to cheat on someone. And tell me how I've "changed" one more time, and I'll leave your ass out here in the jungle, along with that dumb ass Gordo. If he was here right now, I'd tell him, right in his face, that I've been fucking his girl within a week of when you two started to date." "No! You can't tell him, he'll kill both of us. I can't let you!" Delia pushes Phil through some bushes, in which he falls into a pit. Upon falling in there, he looks up and starts to curse and yell at Delia.

Scared, Delia turns and starts to run. Right after she starts to run, she steps into a snare. Stepping into that snare, sweeps her off of her feet, and hangs her upside down. Her running, though, propelled her while she was hanging, swinging her into some kind of an electric fence with barbed wire around it. She gets impaled, but doesn't get shocked for some reason.

On the other side of the jungle, Gordo has found a building. He enters into it, but it's empty. All he sees is a couple of tables, chairs, a cabinet, tv, and some playing cards. He goes into a second room, that seems to have the switches to the power of the jungle.

Just at that moment, Phil climbs out of the pit. He looks around for a minute, and then sees Delia impaled to the barbed wire. He laughs.

Gordo then turns on the power switches.

Delia's body just then gets electrocuted. The electricity is so powerful that it starts to shake the body which causes the barbed wire to cut through her body, cutting her to 3-pieces.

Phil starts to scream hysterically at the horrifying site. He turns around, but is stopped by the sight of a 6ft, built man. He appears Hispanic, and Phil can see that the guy has a knife, a bow and arrows, a combat shotgun, a tomahawk, and some kind of a hand gun. "Who the fuck are you?" says Phil.

"I'm Ace, and you are trespassing in my territory. You have to the count of 10 to leave." Scared, Phil starts to plead for his life, stating that it'll take a good 30 minutes just to reach the car. But Ace doesn't give a damn, and starts to count: "1.……..2.………" Before he says three, he pulls his knife out (which has a razor tip) and jams it into Phil's mouth, from the bottom up. He then slides the knife towards himself with extreme strength, yanking out Phil's jaw. He then pulls his handgun out and shoots it through Phil's head and with the trigger still being pulled, he aims the gun from Phil's head to his balls, cutting Phil in half. "10. Stupid galleta, you couldn't even stand my knife nor my mini rail gun."

Gordo doesn't find anything special, so he heads back to where he left Delia and Phil. While there, he sees a trail of blood leading to the West. It appears that something was dragged. He follows it to some kind of a cabin. He sees someone inside, hacking into something with some kind of a knife. He then sees that the guy is ripping the skeleton out of Phil. He also sees the 3 pieces of Delia hanging on the roof of the cabin, as if it was Christmas lights. Horrified, he screams. Ace hears this, and starts to come outside. Gordo then runs for his life. Soon after, Gordo runs into a snare that hangs him upside down. Luckily, he has knife and starts to cut himself free. Before he does, he looks around and sees no one and hears nothing. He then cuts the rope all the way. Immediately after landing on his feet, he feels something go through him. He looks down and sees an arrow through coming out of his stomach. "Wow, an arrow…" says Gordo. He turns around only to have Ace swing his tomahawk into Gordo's neck. From there, Ace just yanks it out and spins backward once, and pulls his shotgun out. With one hand, he aims it to Gordo's head, and says "Adios, bitch!" and he blows Gordo's head and neck clean off his shoulders.

5 hours later-

3 police cars pull up to the jungle's entrance, and spots Gordo's car. The two head officers are Sergeant Bob, and Sergeant Mort. Bob and Mort are partners and have been for 5 years now. Bob was John Hartigan's last partner and used to be a good cop. Bob felt betrayed when Hartigan went against Junior by himself. This caused Bob to go crazy and become corrupt. He was the buyer to Gordo's weed. He did some research and found out that the weed that Gordo bought, was some kind of "super weed". It enhances every thing in the body, including strength, speed, endurance, and others. He wanted it to be able to be the chief of police of Basin City. After 2 hours of nothing from Gordo, he and 5 others decided to go look for him, that's when they found his car out by the jungle. Bob then has a weird flashback of something he saw back at the farm. The farm that was owned by the Roarks.

"What's bothering you Bob?" asked Mort.

"Back at the farm, I saw Kevin," said Bob.

"Yeah, that's his home. You know that. Why would that be bothering you?" "He was eating that parole officer. God what's her name again? She was in charge of that guy with all the bandages over him." "Oh, that's Lucille. You mean he was getting "lucky"?" "No, I mean that he's a cannibal. He was literally eating her. But right after that, I saw someone watching all that happening. He looked Hispanic and he was tall. I've never seen him before in Basin City." "Probably some sicko who gets off of that kind of thing. Just ignore it. She deserved, she was a bitch." "Alright, I will." Immediately after their conversation, a plethora of arrows just start coming out of nowhere and start hitting the police cars. No one dies, as they use the doors as protection. Johnny, a rookie cop gets up to check what happened. He steps forward to go see who it was. He's scared though, and protests against it. "Get your ass into that jungle and see who it was!" exclaimed Mort.

"I'm scared, I'm not going in there." "Brandon! Go with Johnny now!" "Yes sir." Johnny and Brandon start to search for the perpetrator of the arrows but do not find anything at first. They start arguing that they've been where they were, before. And that they've been going in circles. Brandon is pissed and makes a left at the next fork. He doesn't get far before his leg hit's a trip wire that sends 5 arrows into him. One into the balls, two to the ribs, and two to the head. It was two from the left, two from the right, and one from straight ahead. Johnny is now scared shitless and doesn't know what to do. He turns around, and steps into a bear trap that breaks his right leg into two. He screams and the four other cops here it. Johnny is helpless, and he sees a branch that he can reach. He grabs it, but it's actually tied to a giant log above him. Him pulling on it, sends the log pummeling down into Johnny.

Back at the cops, a laser is spotted on Bill's head. Bob yells "Get down!" but it's too late. Ace's rail gun's laser shoots through Bill's head through Mark's head, killing both of them.

Bob and Mort start to chasing after Ace into the jungle; Ace's playground of destruction. They spot Ace and start firing their guns into him. They both use up 4 magazines, and Ace is still standing. The bullets barely slow him down, and they are shocked. Ace has like 42 bullets in him, and he ain't going down. He picked up his rail gun and railed off a big chunk of Bob's thigh. Angered, Mort runs straight at Ace with his nightstick in hand. He swings once, but Ace catches it with his left hand, and breaks Mort's arm. He then head butts Mort, breaking his nose. He then pulls his shotgun out and shoots Mort right in the balls, killing him in extreme pain. Ace then turns around at the lying down Bob. He takes his rail gun out and aims it at Bob's head. Bob quickly reacts, and flings his knife into Ace's head, right when he fires the gun. Bob dies immediately. Ace on the other hand is struggling to stay alive. He walks away, slowly, to his cabin. He finds an unexpected guest inside. "Son of a…" says Ace. The guest is…

The End


End file.
